1. Field
The Application is related to packaging, and more particularly to stacking and storage of goods on platforms.
2. Related Art
One of the key challenges in storing or transporting of certain goods is the inability to stack pallets of the goods. This can arise for a number of reasons, such as an irregular shape or delicate materials. In the existing art, for instance, only one reel is typically placed on a wooden pallet for transport as they are generally non-stackable. This creates a waste of space during the shipment process.
The present exemplary embodiment provides a logical means for stacking multiple pallets of goods.